gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Artie Abrams
Artie Abrams ist ein Mitglied der New Directions und der McKinley Titans. Er hatte im Alter von acht Jahren einen Autounfall mit seiner Mutter, weswegen er im Rollstuhl sitzt. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist, lässt er sich von niemandem in seinen Traum reinreden - er möchte eines Tages ein Tänzer werden. Er tritt des Weiteren, in der zweiten Staffel, dem Football Team bei. Er wird von Kevin McHale dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' In Ouvertüre hilft Arties Freundin Tina ihm, sich für die New Directions einzuschreiben, weil er nicht fähig dazu ist, das Bewerbungsformular zu erreichen. Seine Bewerbung wird allerdings aus unbekannten Gründen nicht gezeigt. Artie singt das Solo in Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat zusammen mit Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt und Tina, was Rachel nicht für gut empfindet. Sie findet, dass es lächerlich ist, das Solo einem Jungen im Rollstuhl zu geben, Artie kontert damit dass Will Schuester auf Ironie setzt, um die Performance zu verstärken. Artie ist traurig, als Will beschließt, die Schule zu verlassen. Später sperrt das Football-Team Artie in ein Mobil-Klo, und plant, ihn darin umzuwerfen. Doch stattdessen befreit Finn ihn aus seiner Notlage und bringt ihn zurück in die Aula, wo sie zusammen den Song Don't Stop Believin' singen. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue ist Artie bei den Proben zu dem Disco-Song Le Freak, den er und auch der Rest des Glee-Clubs hassen. Er schlägt Mr. Schuester vor, moderne Musik zu singen, was Will ihnen jedoch ausschlägt. Artie singt den Background-Gesang in Gold Digger und ist bei dem "Will-losem" Glee-Club-Meeting dabei, in dem Rachel beschließt, einen anderen Song bei der Versammlung zu singen. Er singt den Background-Gesang in Push It. In Acafellas ist Artie bei der Probe, bei der Rachel Will sagt, dass seine Choreographie nichts taugt. Er ist ebenfalls bei der Probe ohne Will anwesend. Bei der Autowaschaktion ist er ebenfalls mit Tina zu sehen, um Geld für Dakota Stanley zu sammeln. Doch als sie Dakota endlich angestellt haben, wirft der sofort Artie wegen seiner Behinderung aus dem Club, was darin ausartet, dass Tina mit ihm geht. Rachel stoppt die beiden jedoch bevor sie gehen und feuert Dakota. In April, April ist Artie, genauso wie die anderen Glee Kids, skeptisch über die Aufnahme von April Rhodes in den Glee-Club. thumb|186px|Artie bei seinem Solo zu "It's My Life/Confessions Part II".In Angeregte Organismen veranstaltet Will einen Wettbewerb zwischen den Mädchen und den Jungs, wobei Artie und auch die anderen Jungs unbedingt gewinnen wollen. Sie singen ein Mash-Up aus It's My Life and Confessions, worin Artie auch ein kurzes Solo hat. Vor der Performance haben sie alle jedoch ein Aufputschmittel genommen das Finn von Terri bekommen, die zu dieser Zeit als Schulschwester fungiert. In Spielverderberspiele versucht ist Sue die neue Co-Leiterin des Glee Clubs. Sie versucht Will schlecht dastehen zu lassen, indem sie die Gruppe teilt, und sich dabei Artie sowie auch die anderen Minderheitsschüler in ihre Gruppe holt. Artie singt Background in den Songs Hate on Me und Ride Wit Me. Artie stürmt Artie zusammen mit den anderen Glee Kids aus der Aula nach dem Streit zwischen Will und Sue. Am Ende Singt er zusammen mit den New Directions Keep Holding On. In Remix meiden Artie sowie Tina und Mercedes Dave Karofsky in der Angst einen Slushie ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Will singt den Titel Bust a Move in dem Artie Background singt und dazu am Bass spielt. Artie ist außerdem anwesend als Puck seinen Song Sweet Caroline präsentiert, und schüttet am Ende genauso wie die andern Glee Mitglieder Will seinen Slushie ins Gesicht. In Furcht und Tadel macht die Gruppe für die Sectionals, gibt Will bekannt, dass die Schule nicht für einen Behindertengerechten Bus aufkommt um Artie zu dem Wettbewerb zu fahren. Als Will die anderen Kids davon überzeugen will Geld zu sammeln, sind die uneinsichtig und meinen sein Vater könnte ihn doch fahren, was offensichtlich Arties Gefühle verletzte, danach singt er Dancing with Myself. Will, der sauer über das Verhalten der Kids ist, zwingt diese nun mit einem Kuchenverkauf Geld zu sammeln, und dazu eine Woche in einem Rollstuhl zu verbringen. thumb|left|182px|Artie und Tina beim Mittagessen.Artie erzählt Tina wie es dazu kam, dass er im Rollstuhl sitzt, wegen einem Autounfall als er acht war. Artie verliebt sich in Tina, weil die beide irgendwie gehandicapt sind, er durch den Rollstuhl und sie durch ihr Stottern. Schlussendlch machen sie ein Date aus was darin endet, dass Tina gesteht, dass sie ihr Stottern nur vortäuscht. Artie ist verletzt, weil die Verbindung die er zwischen ihnen beiden spürte nur eine Lüge war und bricht die Beziehung ab. Er singt zusammen mit den New Directions Proud Mary, einer speziellen Rollstuhl Nummer zu Arties Ehren. In Balladen bekommt Artie Quinn als Partnerin für eine Ballade und sieht zu wie Rachel und Will Endless Love singen. Artie singt mit den anderen Kids am Ende der Episode Lean on Me, eine Ballade für Quinn und Finn um zu zeigen dass sie die beiden immer unterstützen werden. In Haarspaltereien bringt Brittany den Glee Kids Haarography bei, danach muss sich Artie, wie die anderen Jungs, eine Perücke aufsetzten. Er performt Solos und Background Vocals bei Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine, und True Colors. In Wer ist im Bilde? erzählt Kurt dem Glee Club, dass sie dieses Jahr kein Jahrbuch Foto kriegen und sie dagegen auch lieber nichts unternehmen sollten, und zeigt ihnen, was mit den vergangenen Jahrbuch Fotos des Glee Clubs passiert ist. Daher wählt Artie, wie der Rest des Glee Clubs, Rachel als Captain, damit diese allein das Foto macht und der Rest verschont bleibt. Er performt zu Jump und hat ein Solo in Smile. thumb|185px|Bei den Sectionals.In Alles steht auf dem Spiel hält Artie eine Telefon Konferenz mit Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana und Brittany, nachdem ihnen klar wird, dass Rachel langsam hinter das Geheimnis von Quinn und Puck kommt. Sie befürchten, dass wenn Finn die Wahrheit erfährt, sie ganz sicher die Sectionals verlieren werden. Als Finn es dann von Rachel erfährt, verlässt er den Glee Club und Quinn und sie müssen, mit Jacob als Ersatz, zu den Sectionals fahren, um festzustellen, dass jemand ihre Setlist durchsickern lassen hat, als sie dann alle verzweifelt sind, taucht Finn doch auf und rettet sie. Artie performt später mit den New Directions You Can't Always Get What You Want und gewinnen die Sectionals, am Ende singen die New Directions noch My Life Would Suck Without You für Will. In Hallo Hölle! performt er mit den Glee Kids zu Gives You Hell und Hello Goodbye. In The Power of Madonna verzeihnt er Tina, aber sagt zu ihr, sie solle ihren Kleidungsstil verändern, wenn sie mit ihm zsuammen sein will, später wird Tina wichtig wütend, was Artie etwas schokiert. Doch später entschuldigt Artie sich bei ihr und sie küssen sich. Er performt bei What It Feels Like For a Girl und in Like A Prayer.http://de.glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Artie_Abrams&action=edit&section=2 In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg performt er bei Home und unterstützt Mercedes bei dem Song Beautiful. In Schlechter Ruf ist Artie (genau wie Kurt, Tina, Mercedes und Brittany) nicht auf der Gliste, was ihn ziemlich ärgert. Daher beschließen die Fünf sich einen schlechten Ruf zu erschaffen und singen in der Schulbibliothek den Song U Can't Touch This, doch dieser Plan geht schief. Er ist der Einzige der nicht zu Ice Ice Baby tanzt, da er im Rollstuhl sitzt. In Guter Ruf singt Artie bei One mit. thumb|left|190px|Tina küsst Artie.In Der Traum macht die Musik 'wird gezeigt, dass Arties größter Traum, Tänzer, zu werden ist, trotz seiner Behinderung. Doch Bryan Ryan zerstört diesen Traum in nur einer Rede, als Tina ihn darauf anspricht, lügt er sie zuerst an, doch sie sagt ihm, dass sie sich seinen Zettel angesehen hat und versteht sie nicht, warum er seinen Traum so einfach aufgibt, später als er versucht zu stehen, fällt er und es ist ihm so peinlich, dass er Tina bittet, ihn allein zu lassen, er träumt naher, dass er zu ''Safety Dance''tanzt. Er entschuldigt sich später bei Tina und sie küssen sich erneut, doch er sagt sie Tanznummer mit ihr ab, weil er lieber singen möchte, daher ist Mike Chang, Tinas neuer Tanzpartner und Artie singt, während die beiden tanzen, zu ''Dream a Little Dream. In '''Viel Theater! schaut sich Artie Bad Romance an und performt zu Shout It Out Loud, später verteidigt er zusammen mit den restlichen New Directions, Kurt gegen Azimio und David Karofsky. Im Takt der Angst singt er zusammen mit den New Directions Give Up the Funk und schafft es die Vocal Adrenaline einzuschüchtern. In Triumph oder Trauer? erfahren die New Directions, dass Sue eine der Jury Mitglieder bei den Regionals sein wird und machen sich darüber Sorgen auf dem letzten Platz zu landen. Er performt später, mit den New Directions, zu Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet er, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, naher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Bei To Sir, With Love, erzählt er, dass er vor dem Glee Clubs, dass er vorher nie ein Mädchen geküsst hatte. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören, dabei hält er Tinas Hand und sie lächeln sich an. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|192px|Artie bittet Finn um Hilfe, damit er im [[Football Team aufgenommen wird. ]]In''' Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' macht Tina mit Artie Schluss, weil sie sich in Mike Chang verliebt hat. Der Grund war, dass er ein schlechter Freund, während den Sommerferien gewesen ist. Artie ist verzweifelt und enttäuscht und bittet Finn um Hilfe, damit er ins Football Team kommt. Finn ist erst total unsicher aber er stimmt dann doch zu und hilft ihm. Als Beiste sich die Idee von den beiden anhört, ist sie nicht erfreut und schmeißt die beiden raus. Später schaut er Tina und Mike beim Tanzen zu und rappt zu Billionaire. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] hat Kurt den Vorschlag einen Song von Britney Spears zu singen und Artie stimmt ihm zu. Als Emma's Freund Carl vorbei kommt, schaut er sich die Zähne von den New Directions Mitglieder an, und stellt fest, dass Artie schlechte Zähne hat und zu ihm in die Praxis kommen muss. Artie ist naher bei Carl in der Praxis und bekommt eine Narkose. Unter der Narkose bekommt der eine Britney Spears Fantasie und darin kommt auch Tina vor und die entschuldigt sich bei Artie aber er antwortet ihr nur, dass er nun stärker ist. So performt er den Song Stronger zusammen mit dem Football Team. Später wird er von Coach Beiste in das Football Team aufgenommen. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] wünscht sich Finn das Football Spiel für Artie zu gewinnen. Später schaut er bei den Performance von Mercedes I Look To You, Finn's Losing My Religion und Puck's Only the Good Die Young zu. Bei dem Song One of Us singt er die Background Vocals. In [[Duette|'Duette']] stellt Artie fest, dass er immer noch nicht über Tina weg ist. Brittany behauptet dann, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hat, und lädt ihn zu ihr nach Hause ein. Artie möchte keine Beziehung eingehen, da er immer noch nicht über Tina hinweg ist. Als Brittany und Artie miteinander schlafen, versucht Brittany Artie damit zu helfen über Tina hinweg zu kommen. Doch als er später erfährt, das Sex für sie keine Bedeutung hatte löst er das Duett auf und verschwindet enttäuscht. Später ist Brittany noch allein im Breadstix und rollt das Fleischbällchen mit der Nase auf dem Teller rum. In' The Rocky Horror Glee Show' übernimmt der den Part von Dr. Scott. Bei dem Vorsingen von Carl schaut er zu und bei The Time Warp hat er zwei kleine Solos im Song. thumb|left|188px|Artie und Puck.In 'Ungeküsst erzählt Puck ihm, dass er von nun an sein Aufpasser ist, weil das cooler ist als Müll einzusammeln. Zusammen singen die beiden den Song One Love (People Get Ready) auf dem Schulhof und dafür bekommen die beiden auch Geld. Als die Performance zu Ende ist, kommt Puck auf die Idee, mit dem gesammelten Geld ein Doppeldate im Breadstix für Brittany und Santana zu veranstalten. Sie laden die beiden Santana und Brittany ein. Als Puck gehen will, ohne zu Bezahlen, bekommt Artie ein schlechtes Gewissen und legt doch noch Geld hin, Puck wird sauer auf ihn. Später entschuligt sich Puck bei ihm und Artie macht ihm den Vorschlag ihm in Mathe zu helfen. Später singen die beiden mit den restlichen Jungs zusammen Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind als Entschuligung an Couch Beiste, da die Jungs sich unmöglich verhalten haben. In Ersatzspieler' wird Will krank und sieht alle Mitglieder als Kinder und Holly übernimmt den Job, solange er nicht da ist. Artie schaut bei der Performance von Rachel und Holly zu Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag zu und bei Forget You. In Singing In the Rain/Umbrella hat er ein Solo. In 'Amor muss verrückt sein' veranstaltet Rachel ein Meeting mit den Mädels, die mit einem Footballspieler zusammen sind. Brittany erzählt Tina, dass sie nun mit Artie zusammen ist. Artie und Mike gehen auf David Karofsky los, dieser schubst Mike auf Artie darauf, sodass er umfliegt. Später bei der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole, eröffnen die New Directions mit dem Song Marry You und darin hat er ein Solo. In 'Neue Welten' kommen Tina und Artie auf die Idee, dass ihre Partner sie betrügen würden. Brittany hat Angst an den Sectionals zu tanzen und da gibt Artie ihr einen magischen Kamm. Der soll ihr Glück bringen. Später bei den Sectionals möchte Rachel nicht mit Finn auf die Bühne und genauso wenige wie Tina mit Mike und Artie mit Brittany. Brittany entschuldigt sich bei Artie und sagt, dass die den Kamm verloren hatte und sich deswegen total geschämt hat und Artie vergibt ihr. Die beiden besiegeln das mit einem Kuss. In' Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' stellen Artie und die anderen New Directions Mitglieder fest, dass Brittany noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Die beiden singen zusammen mit den anderen The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Als Brittany erfährt, dass ihr Wunsch Artie laufen zusehen, an Weihnachten dieses Jahr, nicht in Erfüllung geht wird, ist sie traurig. Als der Chor im Probenraum ankommt, finden sie dort Artie vor, der dank eines High-Tech-Geräts aus Israel steht und kleine Schritte gehen kann. Das Gerät befand sich plötzlich unter Brittanys Weihnachtsbaum. Niemand weiß, woher das Gerät kommt, sodass Brittany überzeugt ist, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihren Wunsch doch erfüllen konnte. Vom Flur betrachtet Shannon Beiste die Szenerie mit viel Freude. In 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' versuchen Couch Beiste und Will den Glee Club und das Football Team zusammen zu bringen. Als Puck und Rachel zusammen den Song Need You Now zuende singen, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen allen. Das Football performt danach, im Zombie Make-Up, den Song She's Not There. Als die Jungs zusammen durch den Gang laufen, kommt das Hockey Team ihnen entgegen und kippen den Football Jungs einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Später in der Halbzeit vom Football Spiel performen sie zusammen den Song Thriller/Heads Will Roll. In 'Liebeslied zum Leid singt Artie seinen Lieblingssong P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) für Brittany und Mike tanzt dazu für Tina. Später sind alle New Directions Mitglieder im Breadstix und schauen den Warblers bei Silly Love Songs (Song) zu. thumb|158px|Artie in seinem Justin Bieber Outfit.In '''Das Comeback der Teufelin ist er eins von vier Mitglieder der Band The Justin Bieber Experience. Artie übernimmt den Hauptpart von dem Song Somebody to Love. Am Ende der Folge singt er bei SING im Background mit. In Dicht ist Pflicht ist er auf Rachels Party. Als alle betrunken sind, beginnt Brittany zu strippen an und Artie schmeißt ihr Geld nach und sagt: "Das ist meine Freundin, Ich liebe dich, Baby." Nachdem Wochenende kommen alle mit einem Kater in die Schule und Artie bietet allen ein Bloody Mary an, das soll helfen gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Dazu performen sie den Song Blame It (On The Alcohol). Später performen alle zusammen Tik Tok und dabei müssen sich Brittany und Santana übergeben. In Sexy erzählt Santana allen das Brittany schwanger sei. Dabei geht für Artie eine Welt unter und Brittany antwortet nur, dass sie gesehen hat, dass ein Strolch vor ihrer Tür war und ein Nest gebaut hat. So war das Problem auch wieder gelöst. Artie singt zusammen mit Holly Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) und später schaut er bei dem Song Landslide von Holly, Santana und Brittany zu. Danach ist er beim Song Afternoon Delight von Zölibat Club dabei und schaut denen zu. Später ist Artie mit Rachel und einigen anderen zusammen beim Zölibat Club zu sehen. In Unsere eigenen Songs schaut er bei Santana's Trouty Mouth, Puck's Big Ass Heart und Mercedes's Hell To The No Song zu. Später bei den Regionals singt er im Background von Loser Like Me mit. Er hatte beim ersten MVP Adward für Rachel abgestimmt. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten erzählt er, dass er zusammen mit Mike, Brittany und Tina bei den Brainiacs ist und nehmen am akademischen Zehnkampf teil, wobei sie durch ihre harte Arbeit Erfolg haben. In einer Fernsehshow sind sie gegen die Carmel High School und somit Sunshine Corazon angetreten und haben dank Brittany, die bestochen wurde, um dem Team beizutreten, gewonnen. Nun dürfen sie zum Finale, was leider aus finanziellen Gründen scheitern wird. Will ermutigt die Kids und sagt ihnen, dass sie einfach noch mehr Tofees verkaufen müssen, um auch die Brainiacs ins Finale schicken zu können. Holly Holliday macht den Vorschlag, dass die New Directions eine Benifiz Konzert veranstaltung sollten, da nur Toffees zu verkaufen, nicht reichen wird. Vor der Veranstaltung trifft er auf Kurt und Blaine und bedankt sich, dass die beiden auch gekommen sind. Bei der Performance von Mercedes's Ain't No Way schaut er glücklich zu. thumb|186px|Artie mit seinem "Born This Way" T-Shirt.In Born This Way 'spielt Artie keine große Rolle. Er ist überrascht, als er von Rachel hört, dass sie sich die Nase operieren lassen möchte, er scheint von ihrer Idee abgeneigt. Er singt am Ende der Folge bei Born This Way mit. In 'Das jüngste Gerücht 'schaut er bei der Performance von April und Will, Dreams zu. Später trennt sich Brittany von ihm, weil er sie als dumm bezeichnet hat, und das verletzt Brittany sehr, da Artie der Einzige war, der sie nie dumm bezeichnet hat. Er singt zu Never Going Back Again. Er schaut außerdem bei der Performance von Quinn und Finn's Duett I Don't Want To Know und Rachel's Go Your Own Way zu. In 'Rivalen der Krone 'sieht er traurig zu Brittany, als sie erzählt, dass sie auch kein Date für den Abschlussball hat. Artie versucht sich bei Brittany mit dem Song Isn't She Lovely zu entschuldigen, aber sie möchte einfach nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen, da er sie viel zu sehr verletzt hat. Beim Abschlussball singt er zusammen mit Puck und Sam den Song Friday. Nach dem Auftritt von Rachel möchte Puck Sue ablenken, damit Artie den Punsch mit Alkohol vermischen kann, doch Sue entdeckt Artie und will ihn daraufhin foltern, sollte er nicht zugeben, wessen Idee das war. In der Zwischenzeit hat Artie weiterhin Angst vor der Folterung durch Sue. Doch er erzählt ihr, dass er gar keinen Alkohol in den Punsch gemischt hat, sodass sie ihn wieder gehen lässt. Später macht er zusammen mit Brittany noch das Abschlussballfoto. In 'Totenfeier singt er bei der Beerdinung von Jean Sylvester, zusammen mit den New Directions Pure Imagination, weil es Jean's Lieblingssong war. In New York! reist er zusammen mit allen anderen nach New York zu den Nationals. Auf dem Hotelzimmer singt er zusammen mit Brittany My Cup. Kurz darauf singt er zusammen mit allen I Love New York/ New York New York. Bei den Nationals singt er einen Teil von Light Up The World. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|Artie nach der EssenschlachtIn Das Purple-Piano Project interviewt Jacob Tina, Mike und ihn. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Artie ein Junior ist. Jacob reagiert verwundert und sagt, dass er gedacht hat, das er ein Senior ist, Artie meint, dass er ein Jahr wegen des Unfalls verloren hätte. Später bei der Glee Club Probe stellen alle fest, dass Quinn und Lauren nicht mehr da sind und Artie sagt, dass er es traurig finden und sie vermisst. Beim Mittagessen singt er mit den anderen We Got the Beat, danach kommt es zur Essenschlacht. Darauf kommt Sugar Motta zu den New Directions und will Vorsingen. Er schaut geschockt und meinte nur das sein Behindertenparkplatz besser sei. Am Ende der Episode singt er bei You Can't Stop the Beat mit. thumb|Die Jury: Emma. Coach Beiste und Artie In Einhornpower wird Artie von Will gebeten, ein Jury Mitglied beim Vorsingen für das Schulmusical von "West Side Story" zu werden. Er ist anwesend, als Rachel mit Somewhere, Kurt mit I'm the Greatest Star und Blaine mit Something's Coming Vorsingt. Am Ende sind alle drei Jury Mitglieder der Meinung, dass Rachel eine großartige Maria wäre, und Kurt eigentlich auch ein guter Tony, doch Shannon findet ihn zu "weiblich" für die Rolle. Als Rachel und Kurt "Julia und Romeo" aufführten, fanden sie es lachhaft. Am Ende der Folge singt Blaine als letzte vor und die Jury ist sich einig, und Artie macht Blaine den Vorschlag für die Rolle von "Tony" vorzusprechen, doch dieser scheint hin - und hergerissen. In Das Maria-Duell begeistert Mercedes beim Vorsingen für West Side Story, Artie, Beiste und Emma mit ihrer neuen Glamorösen Art. Die Jury unter der Leitung von Artie hatte sich eigentlich schon für Rachel entschieden doch sie entscheiden sich dazu ein zweites Vorsingen für die 'Maria' zuveranstalten. Artie wählt den Song für die beiden, welcher ihr beider Potenzial hervorheb, aus. (Out Here On My Own) Zur Audition von Riff wundert sich Artie das Mike sich verspätet und sagt daraufhin zu Emma und Biest das sich Mike nie verspätet da er läuft wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk die billig in China nachgemacht wurde. Er will gerade den nächsten aufrufen als Mike doch noch auftaucht und sich für das zuspät kommen entschuldigt.thumb|Bei Vorsingen von Rachel und Mercedes Es kommt schließlich zum großen Duell zwischen Mercedes und Rachel. Da beide klasse gesungen haben und er niemanden verletzten will, will Artie das die Rolle doppelt besetzt wird. Doch Mercedes ist dagegen da sie findet das sie besser war als Rachel. Am nächsten Tag hängt Artie die Liste der Rollenvergabe für das Musical auf. Mike spielt 'Riff', Blaine spielt 'Tony', Santana die Rolle der 'Anita' und Rachel bekommt die Rolle der 'Maria' In Irisch was los beschuldigt Tina Artie daran Schuld zu sein das Mercedes den Glee Club verlassen hat. Sie sagt auch das er ihr ruhig die Rolle der 'Maria' hätte geben können aber Artie meint das dies nicht mit seiner Integrietät als Künstler konform gegangen wäre. In Love Side Story'rollt Artie über den Flur der McKinley und ist in Gedanken versunken. Er meint das er als Regisseur von West Side Story seine Berufung gefunden habe. Er sagt das er es liebt als Regisseur alle rum kommandieren zu können oder seine Meinung zu äußern, auch zu Dingen von den er keine Ahnung hat. Er ist glücklich und traurig zugleich dass das Musical in ein paar Tagen los geht. Bei einer Probe von Rachel und Blaine (Tonight) sagt er das es in diesem, sowie im ganzen Musical um das sexuelle erwachen geht.thumb|Bei der Probe Er meint das ihnen das Feuer fehlt und fragt die beiden ob sie schon mal Sex hatten was die beiden verneinen. Emma und BeisteverlassenwährenddesGespräches fluchtartig das Auditorium. Dann erzählt Artie den beiden wie sein erstes mal mit Brittanywarunddassieihnviermal beim flaschen Namen genannt hat, dabei und danach. Er sagt zu den beden das er es als Freund gut heißt das sie noch warten wollen aber als Regisseur ist er beunruhigt. Als Artie in die Aula kommt sieht er Bieste wie sie am schweißen ist und fragt sie warum sie während der Probe als das Thema Sex aufkam diese so schnell verlassen hat. Sie möchte nicht über das Thema sprechen doch Artie fragt sie ob sie noch nicht den richtigen Menschen gefunden habe woraufhin sie sagt das sie auf Männer steht. Shannon meint daraufhin auch das sie noch nicht den richtigen gefunden habe aber es da einen Gentleman namens Cooter Menkins gäbe der Talentscout ist.Nach dem Gespräch fährt Artie mit einem grinsen weg. Artie trifft auf dem Schulflur Cooter Menkins und bittet ihn, das er ihm in sein Büro begleitet, woraufhin dieser sagt 'Die Behinderten Toilette oder was' was Artie verneint aber als lustig äußert. Als die beiden im Auditorium sind fragt Artie was er von Shannon hält. Der sagt das er sie schon mehrfach zu einem Date einladen wollte aber sie immer ablehnte. Artie rät ihm sie noch einmal zu fragen aber richtig und das er auch schon die perfekte Idee dafür hätte. Es ist der Tag der Wahrheit, West Side Story wird aufgeührt und Artie bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun. Er denkt das alles falsch ist und das er alle im Stich gelassen hat, doch als Emma ihm gerade Mut zuspricht taucht Puck auf und sagt das sie mal reden müssten, was Artie als schlechtes Zeichen ansieht und an Meuterei denkt. Die anderen wollten sich nur bei ihm, mit einem Blumenstrauß, bedanken dafür das er sie alle zusammen gehalten habe und immer ein Ansrechpartner für sie war. Artie ist erleichtert und sagt das es schwer ist sich in einem Rollstuhl erwachsen zu fühlen, denn immer macht einer was für einen. Er bedankt sich aber auch bei den Darstellern für die gute zusammen Arbeit und das sie ihm soviel Vertrauen geschenkt haben das er sich zum erstenmal als erwachsener Mann gefült habe. Zum Schluss wird erwähnt das Artie eine Party im Breadstix feiert. In 'Böse Klatsche spielt Artie keine große Rolle. Er singt bei dem Völkerballspiel der New Directions gegen The Troublestone den Mash Up I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Als Santana , Finn eine ohrfeige gibt bei den Song Rumour Has It/Someone Like You ist er erschrocken. In I kissed a girl and I liked it sieht man nur wie er Finn bei dem Song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun unterstützt. In Die Zeit deines Lebens albert Artie während des Songs Red Solo Cup rum. Er ist von Sam´thumb|Bei den Song Controls Körperrolle begeistert und gesteht das es sogar dort kribbelt wo es nur noch zu 50 % der Fall sein dürfte. Später singt er bei den Sectionals den Songs Man In The Mirror und Control. Als die New Directions ihren Sieg feiern sieht man wie Sugar Motta auf Arties Schoß springt. In''' Galaktische Weihnachten' ist Artie der Meinung das Finn, RachelSocken zu Weihnachten schenken sollte. Sue bestellt Artie, Blaine und Kurt in ihr Büro um sie zu bitten das sie und der Rest der New DirectionsihrimObdachlosenheim helfen. Artie verspricht das sie kommen. Will gibt bei der nächsten Glee Probe bekannt das er für ein Weihnachtsspecial zugesagt hat und Artie als Regisseur vorgeschlagen hat. Obwohl er sich geschworen hat nie Fernsehn zu machen überlegt er es sich. Bei einem Gespräch mit Don hat Artie 2 Bedingungen: Das Star Wars in dem Special vorkommt und das es in Schwaz-Weiß gedreht wird. Don willigt ein solange es weniger als 800 Doller kostet wovon Artie überzeugt es, dies hinzubekommen. Rachels Auditionsong für eine Rolle in der Sendung ist Artie zu depremierend, er will das es Freude verbreitet da es bei Weihnachten doch darum geht. Im Zuge dessen verkündet er auch das Blaine und Kurt die Hauptpersonen (Gastgeber) sein werden da diese am besten geeignet dafür sein. Artie will auch das die traurige Geschichte 'Frosti der Schneemann' ein neues, fröhliches Ende bekommt. Nach der Performance von Rachel und Blaine zu Extraordinary Merry Christmas, betritt Sue den Musikraum um sich noch einmal die Bestätigung für den Freitag einzuholen. Doch Artie lehnt ab da genau an dem Tag die Aufzeichnung für das Weihnachtsspecial ist. Nach der Sendung kommt Artie mit den restlichen Glee Kids als Überraschung doch noch ins Obdachlosenheim um zu helfen. Artie erzählt auch das sie den Truthahn mit allen Beilagen mitgebracht haben und da ihnen 10 Minuten genommen wurden hätten sie auch noch ein Song parat. Daraufhin performen sie den Song Do Thay Know It's Christmas. In 'Will will' ist Artie am Anfang der Auserkorene Valentinsschatz von Becky Jackson und wird auch von ihr als ihr Typ bezeichnet. Nachdem Will verkündet das er Emma einen Antrag machen will, merkt Artie an das dieser sich auf sie verlassen kann. Artie ist sich sicher das die Mädchen es mit einer Ballade versuchen werden, er aber findet das Will eine Rockstar Hüfte hätte und diese auch zum Ausdruck bringen müsse. Er schlägt ihm den MashUp ''Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash vor. Während der Performance kommt Becky hinzu und ist total begeistert und freut sich schon auf das Date mit Artie, welcher ihr aber erklärt das genau dies ihr Date war. Becky macht ihm klar das es nur Teil Eins war und Teil Zwei ein Dinner im Breadstix ist.thumb|Dinner im Breadstix Am nächsten Tag wollen die New Directions Artie eine 'Beckyvention' erteilen und im klar machen das er ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen soll. Artie allerdings ist darüber sauer weil sie zusammen viel Spaß hatten und sie sich wohl nichts dabei denken würde. Er ist sagt aber auch das sie (Glee Kids) immer sagen das es OK ist anders zu sein und dass das innere zählen würde aber sie genauso geistig beschränkt sein wie der Rest der Schule. Becky macht sich allerdings doch Hoffnungen. Da es mit Artie gut zu laufen scheint läd sie ihn am Freitag zu sich nach Hause ein und sendet ihm eine eindeutige MMS als Vorgeschmack. Er weiß nicht was er machen soll und wendet sich daher an Sue, welche ihm rät Becky wie einen normalen Menschen zu behandeln indem er ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Bei dem Gespräch der beiden versucht Artie Becky behutsam beizubringen das er nicht an ihr interessiert ist. Am Ende performt er mit den anderen im Pool den Song We Found Love der für den Antrag ausgesucht wurde. Dabei sitzt er in einem Wasserstuhl und 'tanzt'. In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? stitzten, Artie, Rachel, Blaine, Santana und Kurt im Lima Bean und sprechen über ihre Liebnlings Michael Jackson Momente. Artie erzählt das sein erstes Wort 'verdammt' war, nachdem seine Mutter ihm im alter von einem Jahr den 'Moon Walk gezeigt habe. Kurz darauf werden sie von Sebastian unterbrochen der ihnen erzählt das die Warblers MJ bei den Reginals singen. Zurück im Musikraum sagt Artie, nachdem Blaine angeregt hatte das man die Setliste der Sectianls im vergangen Jahr gestohlen hatte und die New Directions trotzdem gewonnen haben, dass man gerne ihre Dreamgirls und Journey haben könnte aber nicht seinen Michael. Die New Directions beschlissen 'auf die Straße zu gehen' als Mr. Schuster die Wochenaufgabe verkündet: "What Would Michael Jackson Do?" Der Glee-Club performt zusammen mit den Warblers den Song Bad bei em Blaine durch einen Slushie verletzt wird. Am nächsten Tag im Musikraum sagt Will das er und Figgins mit dem Direktor der Dalton gesprochen hat und sie eine Untersuchung eingeleitet haben und sich die Kids heraushalten sollen. Artie ist aber richtig sauer, er hat genug davon immer alles einstecken zu müssen und immer auch die andere Wange hinzuhalten. Er möchte ihnen richtig wehtun, nicht nur mit Worten. Will bittet Artie sich zu beruhigen und den Raum zu verlassen, daraufhin performt er zusammen mit Mike, in einer Traumsequenz, den Song Scream.thumb|Aus dem Song Scream Santana erzählt das sie von Artie ein Tonbandgerät bekommen habe mit dem sie ein Geständnis von Sebastian aufgenommen habe. Kurt hat aber eine andere Idee. Die New Directions haben die Warbler in ihr Auditorium geladen und Artie macht ihnen klar das sie Michael bei den Regionals nicht machen aber nur weil die Warblers Michael singen würden sie ihn noch lange nicht verstehen. Um ihnen das zu verdeutlichen performen sie Black or White. Danach erklärt Artie das Sebastian die Aula verlassen soll und das die Schule aus ist. In Spanisches Blut spielt Artie keine große Rolle.thumb|im Klassenzimmer in Spanisches Unterricht Er performt zusammen mit Finn, Puck und Will während des Unterrichtes den Song La Cucaracha. Als Sue ihnen ein paar Tage später im Musikraum erzählt das die New Directions Jungs Samen spenden sollen, außer Kurt und er selber, erklärt er das seine Behinderung ein Unfall war und nicht erblich ist. In Gorilla mit Herz prägen sich Arties Gefühle für Sugar noch stärker aus. Als sie preisgibt eine Party im Breadstix zu veranstalten wo nur Leute mit einem Date teilnehmen können, Artie plant daher sofort Sugar zu seinem Date zu machen. Als Rory sagt das es denselben Plan verfolgt, versucht Artie ihm klar zu machen das er das Mädchen für sich haben möchte. An den darauffolgenden Tagen macht er verschiedene Versuche um Sugar zu seinem Date zu machen. Erstens, schenkt er ihr ein Herz aus Süßigkeiten, doch Rory übertrifft dieses Geschenk. Beim zweiten Versuch, lässt er herzförmiges Konfetti aus ihrem Spind regnen. Als letztes versucht er sie zu gewinnen indem er ihr einen Spielzeug Welpen schenkt, doch Rory übertrifft ihn ein weiteres mal indem er ihr einen echten Welpen schenkt. Nun sieht die Lage ziemlich schlecht für ihn aus, doch er gibt nicht auf und versucht sie mit einem Song, Let Me Love You zusammen mit den New Directions Boys zu überzeugen. Beeindruckt von dem Song, zeigt ihm Sugar ihre Zuneigung indem sie auf seinen Schoß springt und ihn bittet sie zum Unterricht zu bringen, was zeigt das sie ihm im Moment als Date für die Party möchte. Doch schlussendlich verliert Artie gegen Rory, der ihr Mitleid bekommt indem er Home singt, und vor dem gesamten Glee Club weint. Man sieht Artie wie er Suger und Rory während der Party ansieht. In Auf dem Weg sieht man Artie mit den New Directions während die über Sebastians Erpressung diskutieren, während sie bei den Regionals performen und am Ende auf die Hochzeitszeremonie warten. Er ist da als die Gruppe den Suizidversuch von David Karofsky diskutiert. Als Will die Kids fragt auf was sich in der Zukunft freuen, sagt er, dass es sein Traum ist die ersten Schritte seiner Kinder zu sehen. Persönlichkeit Artie wird als der typische Nerd dargestellt. Seine große Brille und sein Kleidungsstil unterstützen diese Aussage. Seine Persönlichkeit umfasst mehrere Ebenen von Widersprüchen. Er ist auf den ersten Blick, ein süßer und ruhiger Junge, der einfach nur versucht von jedem gemocht zu werden. Allerdings kann er auch ein ausgesprochener und überraschend defensiver Typ werden, der wegen seiner Behinderung meist in sich zurück gezogen lebt und sich nicht leicht anderen anvertraut. Beziehungen 'Tina Cohen-Chang' :Hauptartikel: Tina-Artie Beziehung Tina und Artie waren schon lange Freunde, bevor sie dem Glee Club beitraten. Tina half Artie beim Anmelden für die New Directions, da er selbst, wegen seiner Behinderung, nicht an das Brett kam, um sich dort anzuschreiben. Nach dem sie beigetreten sind, beginnen Artie und Tina eine gegenseitige Anziehung zueinander zu zeigen. Tina empfindet des Weiteren immensen Respekt für Artie, weil er trotz seiner Behinderung sich nicht unterkriegen lässt und für seine Träume kämpft. In der zweiten Staffel macht Tina mit ihm Schluss, da dieser während den Sommerferien ein schlechter Freund war. Artie spielte lieber Halo und schaute sich Coming Home an, anstatt was mit ihr zu unternehmen, sie bleiben jedoch Freunde. 'Brittany Pierce' : Hauptartikel: Artie-Brittany Beziehung Anfangs ist Artie nicht über Tina hinweg und es fällt ihm schwer etwas mit jemand Neuem anzufangen, noch während der zweiten Staffel fängt er an sich in Brittany zu verlieben und sie erwidert seine Gefühle und so findet Artie neues Glück und kann wieder mit Tina ein richtig freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufbauen. In der Episode Das jüngste Gerücht, macht Brittany mit ihm Schluss, da dieser sie "dumm" bezeichnet hat, trotzdem hat Artie weiterhin Gefühle für sie, es deutet auch nichts daraufhin, dass Brittany ihn hasst, sie haben immer noch einen freundschaftlichen Umgang miteinander. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins * Dancing with Myself (Furcht und Tadel) * Safety Dance (Der Traum macht Musik) * Dream a Little Dream (Der Traum macht Musik) Staffel Zwei *Stronger (Britney/Brittany) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Liebeslied zum Leid) *Never Going Back Again (Das jüngste Gerücht) '' *Isn't She Lovely ''(Rivalen der Krone ) Staffel Drei *Little Drummer Boy (Galaktische Weihnachten) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *One Love (People Get Ready) (Puck) (Ungeküsst) *Baby (Sam Evans) (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *My Cup (Brittany) (New York!) Staffel Drei *Scream (Mike) (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *Sexy and I Know It (David Martinez) (Spanisches Blut) *I'm Still Standing (Quinn) (Im Schatten des Bruders) *Up Up Up (Quinn) (Im Schatten des Bruders) Staffel Vier *Boys/Boyfriend (Blaine) (Britney 2.0) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins * Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat (Ouvertüre) * Gold Digger (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) * Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) * Somebody to Love (April, April) * It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Angeregte Organismen) * Proud Mary (Furcht und Tadel) * Lean on Me (Balladen) * Hair/Crazy in Love (Haarspaltereien) * Imagine (Haarspaltereien) * Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) * Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) * You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) * What It Feels Like For a Girl (The Power of Madonna) * U Can't Touch This (Schlechter Ruf) * Dream a Little Dream (Der Traum macht Musik) * Shout It Out Loud (Viel Theater!) * Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) * To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei * Empire State of Mind (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) * Billionaire (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Ungeküsst) * Forget You (Ersatzspieler) * Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella (Ersatzspieler) * Marry You (Amor muss verrückt sein) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) * Jingle Bells (nicht verwendet in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) * Somebody to Love (Das Comeback der Teufelin) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Dicht ist Pflicht) * Friday (Rivalen der Krone) * Pure Imagination (Totenfeier) * Bella Notte (New York!) * I Love New York/ New York New York (New York!) Staffel Drei *You Can't Stop the Beat (Das Purple-Piano Project) *Control (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *Man In The Mirror (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *Do They Know It's Christmas? (Galaktische Weihnachten) *Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (Will will) *Bad (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *Black or White (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *La Cucaracha (Spanisches Blut) *Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (Auf dem Weg) *My Love Is Your Love (Houston, wir haben ein Problem!) *What Makes You Beautiful (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) *Tongue Tied (And the winner is...) Trivia *Er ist das dritte Mitglied bei den New Directions. *Tina war seine erste Freundin. *Brittany war seine zweite Freundin. *Seine Jungfräulichkeit hat er an Brittany verloren. *Er war der erste, welcher ein Solo, bei den New Directions singen durfte. *Sein erstes Solo heißt: Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat. *Artie ist im AV-Club. *Sein erster möglicher Feind im Glee Club ist Santana. *In den Gruppennummern ist meist Brittany seine Tanzpartnerin. *Seine Mutter schneidet seine Haare. *Er ist süchtig nach "Angry Birds." *Kennt sich gut mit weißen Rappern aus. *Er hat Brittany vor der Folge "Das jüngste Gerücht" nie dumm genannt. *Er ist ein guter Regisseur. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder